Composing Their Songs of Love
by Pentastic
Summary: A series of Fred/Hermione drabbles based on this prompt: Put your iTunes on shuffle, and write a drabble based on each of the first ten songs that play. Ratings change per story.
1. It's Only Me

**A/N:** Hi readers! It's been a while, so to get back into the swing of things I decided to write 10 Fred/Hermione drabbles based on 10 random songs. I got the idea from Panny who got it from Defying Gravity. Lol! Good prompt though.

Disclaimer: The songs, characters and places used aren't mine. All I own are the random plot bunnies.

* * *

Rating: T  
Word Count: 148  
Summary: Fred knows Hermione loves him almost as much as he loves himself  
Prompt: Put your iTunes on shuffle, and write a drabble based on each of the first ten songs that play.  
Song: **It's Only Me** – Barenaked Ladies

_I thought I was using me  
To get to you  
But this is true.  
I'm natural, it's only me. _

* * *

"Hermione, my dear, I know how much you want me," Fred chorused as Hermione entered the garden. "But right now I am in a committed relationship... with myself!"

"Huh? Fred, I think you've been out in the sun too long," she retorted.

"Hey, I won't let you malign my... erm... partner."

"Fred, you do realize that you are insinuating that you have homosexual feelings for yourself, right?"

"Of course, I am a man of exceptional taste! After all, who could resist me?"

"I am going back in the house now!"

"I thought we already established that you want me!"

"Well Fred, to be completely honest I do, but I have far too much integrity to ever date someone who already has a girlfriend."

With that Hermione turned and went to the house, leaving Fred standing open-mouthed in the garden.


	2. Showdown

Rating: K+  
Word Count: 61  
Summary: Hermione and Fred are headed for a fight  
Prompt: Put your iTunes on shuffle, and write a drabble based on each of the first ten songs that play.  
Song: **Showdown** – Electric Light Orchestra

_She came to me like a friend  
She blew in on a southern wind  
Now my heart is turned to stone again  
There's gonna be a Showdown

* * *

_

Hermione had done it again. She'd worked late at the ministry and forgotten she had dinner plans with Fred. This was the third time this month and Fred had had enough. He knew that she was a workaholic, but he was her boyfriend. He should be a priority too. How much could a man take? Oh yes, they were going to have a showdown tonight!


	3. It's No Secret

Rating: K+  
Word Count: 245  
Summary: Everybody knows Hermione fancies Fred, except Fred himself  
Prompt: Put your iTunes on shuffle, and write a drabble based on each of the first ten songs that play.  
Song: **It's No Secret** – Jefferson Airplane

_It's no secret  
everybody knows how I feel  
It's no secret  
when I say my love is real  
'cause I love you, yes I love you

* * *

_

Hermione sighed in frustration. She had come to the library to study, but all she could think about was her problem with Fred. She had fancied him and it seemed like everyone knew it but him. Ginny had known since last summer when Hermione had actually volunteered to referee their quidditch match and then spent the entire game staring at Fred. George had started winking at her conspiratorially whenever she saw him in the common room. It was so bad that even Ron was beginning to notice!

She was so lost in her thoughts, that she failed to notice Fred standing there until he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Fred, what are you doing here?"

"I was just going to see if this seat was taken," Fred said, smirking.

"Oh, it's free."

"Good." He plopped down heavily. Hermione tried to continue reading but Fred was just sitting there looking at her.

"Do you want something?" she finally asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmead next weekend... with me that is." Fred stammered when Hermione sat in shocked silence. "I mean you don't have to go if you don't want to. We can just pretend I never said anything..."

Hermione snapped out of her trance and threw herself into Fred's arms.

"So is that a yes then," he said confusedly.

"Indeed," she said as she drew Fred in for a kiss.


	4. You can be as Loud as the Hell You Want

Rating: M  
Word Count: 182  
Summary: Fred doesn't want to disturb George's fun, but Hermione has other ideas  
Prompt: Put your iTunes on shuffle, and write a drabble based on each of the first ten songs that play.  
Song: **You Can be as Loud as the Hell You Want (When You're Making Love) ** – Avenue Q

_Don't let the neighbors  
Stop you from havin' fun,  
They'll have peace and quiet  
When you're good and done.

* * *

_

"What's that?" Hermione said, upon hearing the extremely passionate moans emanating from the twin's apartment. She was supposed to be meeting Fred here for lunch.

"Oh hi, Hermione," Fred said, looking up from the quidditch magazine he was reading. "What's what?"

"That," she said as a female voice screamed in pleasure.

"Oh, that," Fred said as Hermione rolled her eyes. "George and Angelina went up to his room about 40 minutes ago."

"Have they been this loud the whole time?"

"Yep, they forgot to do a silencing charm."

"And you didn't say anything?"

Fred got up from his seat at the kitchen table and took Hermione's hand. "Honey, here at Chateau Weasley we have a rule: you can be as loud as you want when you're making love."

They both looked up when Angelina screamed again.

"Wow," Fred murmured. "I think she just hit a new octave with that one."

"Yes well," Hermione said clearing her throat. "If those are the rules, we are going out to lunch!"


	5. For What it's Worth

Rating: T  
Word Count: 249  
Summary: Hermione has a nasty run in with Draco  
Prompt: Put your iTunes on shuffle, and write a drabble based on each of the first ten songs that play.  
Song: **For What it's Worth** – Buffalo Springfield

_I think it's time we stop, children, what's that sound  
Everybody look what's going down

* * *

_

Hermione had just finished up writing a particularly difficult transfiguration essay when she looked up at the clock. She had only ten minutes to get back to the tower. She had once thought that being a prefect meant that she could be able to study when she needed without penalty, but that had been before Umbridge came to Hogwarts. She scurried out of the library, whipped around a corner and crashed into Draco Malfoy.

"Hey watch where you're going, Mudblood! Now I'll have to burn these robes just to get rid of your filth."

She was about to respond when Fred charged in, pointing his want at Malfoy.

"Oi ferret, we all know you can't get it up for anyone who isn't a cousin, but don't take it out on Hermione. She's fortunate enough not to be related to you."

"Stay out of this Weasel. Wouldn't want to have to give you a detention," Malfoy said smiling maliciously.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Fred said, still advancing on Malfoy.

Hermione grabbed his wand arm and pleaded, "Come on Fred. He's not worth it."

"But he..."

"I know, but I couldn't bear it if you got hurt because of me."

"Fine, rodent. You get a pass this time, but only because of Hermione. Just remember next time, she might not stop me."

"Oh, I'm so scared," Malfoy mocked.

Hermione gave him an appraising look before she said, "You should be."


	6. Here Comes the Sun

Rating: K+  
Word Count: 147  
Summary: Fred has fallen in love for the first time  
Prompt: Put your iTunes on shuffle, and write a drabble based on each of the first ten songs that play.  
Song: **Here Comes The Sun** – The Beatles

_Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear  
Here comes the sun

* * *

_

Fred Weasley had never been in love. Yes, he'd had plenty of girlfriends over the years, even some he cared deeply about, but he was never sure. He sometimes wondered if it was because he just hadn't tried hard enough. He had begun to accept that he might never fall in love.

That was before she walked back into his life. Hermione Granger had always been his little brother's bookworm of a best friend who turned into a war hero before his eyes. Now she was back and blew like a whirlwind right into his heart. She had brought spring to a whole lifetime of winter. Yes, the untouchable Fred Weasley had fallen in love with the most unlikely person. He smiled tenderly as he brushed a stray curl out of her face while she slept. Now he just had to find the words to tell her.


	7. Jumping Jack Flash

Rating: K  
Word Count: 225  
Summary: Fred's life has been tough... or not  
Prompt: Put your iTunes on shuffle, and write a drabble based on each of the first ten songs that play.  
Song: **Jumping Jack Flash** – The Rolling Stones

_I was born in a cross-fire hurricane _  
_ And I howled at my ma in the driving rain,_  
_

* * *

_

I was born in a cross-fire hurricane... or maybe it was a balmy spring day. I really can't remember since I was a tad busy at the time, being born and all. But my point is, my life hasn't been easy. I mean sure, my parents weren't killed by a mad man as a baby and I didn't spend my childhood being bullied by idiotic muggles or live in any broom closets...

OK, so maybe it's not so hard to be me, but I still have a problem. I have always been part of a matched set. Peas in a pod. Bees in a hive. Wizard cards and chocolate frogs... Um, I really don't know where I was going with that last one, but what I mean is that everybody thinks of me as one of the infamous Weasley twins and I want someone to think of me as me. And by someone I mean Hermione.

The question is how to get her to notice me. I don't think a standard prank will work this time. It has to be an extraordinary prank! Oh wait, I know. I don't even have to prank her. I'll just "accidentally" swallow one of WWW's new Jumping Jack Beans and get her help to cure me. It's brilliant! A flash of genius! Now where did I put them...


	8. We Can Get Down

Rating: T  
Word Count: 231  
Summary: Fred coerces a reluctant Hermione to dance  
Prompt: Put your iTunes on shuffle, and write a drabble based on each of the first ten songs that play.  
Song: **We Can Get Down** – A Tribe Called Quest

_We can get down, We can, we can get down  
We can get down, We can, we can get down

* * *

_

The club was noisy and crowded, just like she predicted it would be. Hermione could not believe she let Ginny talk her into going. She just wasn't the sort of girl who enjoyed them. So instead of dancing with her friends, Hermione hid by the bar, nursing her drink.

The song was kind of catchy and even though she was adamant about refusing to dance, she bobbed her head along witht the beat. She took another drink when someone put a hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"Now you look like someone who wants to dance."

"Oh, Fred, it's you. You scared me."

"So about the dance?"

"I'm good, thanks."

"I'm sure you are, that's why I asked you to dance in the first place. Are you scared Hermione?"

"No," she said glaring at him. She was just tipsy enough to rise to his taunts.

"Good. Are you coming?"

"Yes," she grumbled, downing her drink and allowing Fred to lead her onto the dance floor. Soon she wasn't thinking at all. Just moving her hips in time with Fred's.

He only had to lean a few centimetres forward to press his mouth to her ear.

He said, "I knew you could do it." And then he was kissing her.

At that moment, Hermione decided that clubs weren't so bad.


	9. The Calculation

Rating: T  
Word Count: 162  
Summary: Hermione and Fredare working on an arithmacy project.  
Prompt: Put your iTunes on shuffle, and write a drabble based on each of the first ten songs that play.  
Song: **The Calculation** – Regina Spektor

_It counted up our feelings_ _And divided them up even_ _And it called that calculation perfect love_

* * *

"Ok, in Gryffindor, I count 20 brunettes, 13 blonds and 5 red heads. What have you got Fred?" Hermione said, reading from a parchment.

"I don't know. Remind me why we're doing this again?"

"Because Professor Vector wanted to see if there was a correlation between hair colour and house association at Hogwarts so she could predict the outcome of next years sorting."

"Nope doesn't ring a bell."

"And because we were excused from all of our other classes to do it."

"Oh that's right."

"Honestly, Fred! Why are you even taking arithmacy?"

"To spend time with you." Fred shrugged nonchalantly.

"What," she squeaked.

"Well you spend all your time with Harry and Ron. This was one of the only two classes you don't take with them, and I really hate ancient runes!"

"Oh... You could have just asked me out."

"But then I wouldn't have gotten the day off!"


	10. Fire

**A/N: **Sorry if this one's a bit long. It was my first true attempt at smut so I thought I'd rather do a good job than keep it short. BTW this is **SMUTT!** If you don't like it, don't read it!

* * *

Rating: M  
Word Count: 381  
Summary: Hermione sneaks away from a party with a certain Weasley twin  
Prompt: Put your iTunes on shuffle, and write a drabble based on each of the first ten songs that play.  
Song: **Fire** – Ladytron

_And the girl gets higher, the room's on fire  
If you want her, let it go, hello,  
The sun went in, and it started over again_

* * *

Hermione had been waiting all night to get Fred alone and she had had enough of waiting. She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the party and into an empty bathroom.

"What's going on?" he said once she locked the door.

Hermione put a finger to his lips and said, "Shh." His eyes widened in understanding and she kissed him passionately. Fred caught on quickly,entangling one hand in her hair and tugging on it gently as they kissed while she moved his other hand to the hem of her skirt. Hermione hooked one leg around his waist and rubbed her hips against his growing erection in time with the music.

He growled and broke the kiss to attack her neck with fervor while his hand slid further up her skirt. It was Hermione's turn to moan as he pushed aside her knickers and circled his fingers against her clit.

"Merlin, you're wet," he said breathlessly as she pulled him down for another searing kiss.

She squirmed as first one finger, then two entered her. She rolled her hips urging him to move faster.

She pulled back and said, "I want you inside me, now!"

He smiled as he released himself from the confines of his pants, but before he could go any further, Hermione grabbed his cock and pulled him to her.

"I am not waiting anymore."

"As the lady wishes," he said as he set her on the counter and buried himself in her to the hilt. He thrust deep into her over and over again following the throbbing base of the music. He accentuated and deepened his thrusting until they were both hovering on the precipice of oblivion. He bit her neck plunged into her again rocketing her into new heights of ecstasy as she climaxed around him. Her inner walls pulsated and Fred tumbled after her, calling her name as he came.

Hermione watched him as he pulled out of her and rested panting against the wall. She loved seeing him like this: happy, spent and completely hers. She dutifully asked, "So would you like to go back to the party?"

"No, I'm much happier here. Give me a few minutes, and I will show you just how happy."

* * *

**A/N:** Now they are all done and I'm said so cheer me up and review! :)


End file.
